deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reina
is the protagonist of Deception III: Dark Delusion. After being kidnapped and witnessing her family's murder, she is reluctantly dragged into an ongoing struggle between the rebels and the kingdom of Alendar, equipped with the mysterious power to use traps. History ''Deception III: Dark Delusion'' Reina is a girl from Burganfada that is kidnapped by Miguel alongside Rosetta and Paul on her birthday. The three are taken to Alendar, where Miguel gives Reina to King Frederick and has her family murdered after being questioned. The king sends her to Hades Jail, but before any harm can be done to her, a boy named Marco gives her the ability to use traps, allowing her to escape. ''Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess'' At some point while travelling in time to the past, Reina somehow woke up in Dark Side Heaven, lost until found by Velguirie. Merely wishing to be left alone, she sadly saw that she had to fight yet again, for the Nightmare Princess was after her soul. Realizing the latter used Traps as well, Reina lamented over a Trap user being doomed to a cursed life and untimely death. Learning that she was in the Quest Tree, a dream world and a place where such a fate was nonexistent, she forlornly amused the thought of a "quiet place, with no fighting". Encounters First Encounter :Q045: Reina 1 :Map: Balmagyr :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final :Q045: Reina 2 :Map: Balmagyr :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final :Q088: Reina 3 :Map: Balmagyr :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final She can also summon traps. :Weakness: = Boulder Quotes Nightmare Princess Q025: Reina 1 :Intro: "Please... Don't try to stop me." :Death: "I have to get back...to that day..." Q069: Reina 2 :Intro: "I just want to help people." :Death: "This is what I deserve. I've...hurt so many people..." Q088: Reina 3 :Intro: "My chest hurts. The curse of the traps..." :Death: "I am sorry... Albert..." Appearance Reina has short- to medium-length red hair, brown eyes (golden in The Nightmare Princess) and fair skin. As a child, Reina wore a red and yellow frilly dress over a while blouse, with a black bow adorning the collar. As a young adult, she wears a ribbon around her head, with a bow tied behind her neck; a white, long-sleeved blouse tied at the end, exposing her midriff, buttoned up to the middle of the neck, and a lace collar the length of her shoulders; a blue jacket that covers the upper back and both arms, lined with a darker blue and gold color; brown pants that reach just past the knees, covered by lighter brown chaps and a saturated brown belt; brown shoes over white stockings. Gallery Trivia *The following characters have bonus outfits based on Reina's attire: **Allura in Trapt **Mio in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut **Helena Douglas in Dead Or Alive 5: Last Round *She is called "Layna" on the American packaging. *In Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess, her nickname is the . **On the English website, it's the "Princess of Tragedy". Category:Deception III/Characters Category:Trap Users Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Deception IV/Enemies